


Lazy Morning

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

Natasha and Maria rarely took days off, but Maria had been taking insane amounts of overtime, and Natasha was recovering from an injury, so they were able to justify a single day. If Natasha was honest with herself, she was dying to sleep late for just one day. Training and missions lately had been exhausting, and although she’d never voice that kind of weakness out loud, she was grateful to still be in bed.

She was extraordinarily lucky this morning, though. Not only was she allowed to sleep late, Maria was in bed beside her, and that made everything about five times better. She always slept better at Maria’s side, and for the first time in a long while, she actually felt well rested. Maria was still sleeping, and Natasha was happy to rest in her embrace, enjoying the feeling of the taller woman curled around her.

Natasha didn’t know how long it was before Maria woke up, but eventually, she felt a lingering kiss against the back of her neck. The touch of Maria’s lips made her shiver a little, and she leaned back into the other woman, a faint smile coming over her lips.

“Good morning,” Natasha murmured, her voice still raspy with sleep. She was answered with a sleepy murmur of “Morning,” and another kiss, just under her ear.

“Someone’s affectionate this morning.” Natasha smirked a little, curling her hands around Maria’s, where they rested around her waist.

“What can I say? I like this whole sleeping late thing. Just don’t tell the team. We’ll sound lazy,” Maria joked, her voice muffled by Natasha’s hair. She continued to press idle kisses to the bare skin of Natasha’s neck, and Natasha let out a pleased little sound, her face flushing a bit from the touch. She was suddenly acutely aware that if they wanted, they had a very large amount of time to spend in bed today.

“I don’t care what the team thinks,” Natasha murmured, her voice a little breathy from the way Maria continued to work at her neck. The back of her neck had always been sensitive, and she could feel Maria’s lips hot against her skin. Maria laughed softly against her neck, and Natasha squirmed.

“Getting a little bothered, are we?” Maria slipped one of her hands out of Natasha’s, slipping it under Natasha’s shirt to curve around her breast. Natasha bit back something that was almost like a whimper at the touch, pressing herself backward against Maria.

“With what you’re doing to me, it’s hard not to be,” Natasha said, trying to keep her voice steady, but not doing the greatest job of it. She exhaled as Maria caressed her, both loving and hating that Maria was such a tease. The kisses against the back of her neck resumed, and Natasha gently nudged Maria’s other hand, wanting it to move downward.

“Be patient,” Maria said, her lips moving against Natasha’s neck. She let her teeth graze against Natasha’s skin for a moment, and Natasha couldn’t help the little moan that slipped out. The kissing alone was driving her a little mad, and she moaned again when Maria ran a thumb over her nipple, squeezing her breast for a moment.

“Maria.” There was something about Maria’s touch that was electrifying, and Natasha couldn’t remember being with anyone else who could get her this worked up so quickly. Maria finally began to slide her hand downward, but to Natasha’s dismay, she kept her hand over the fabric of Natasha’s pajamas, avoiding her center and spreading it along her inner thigh instead. Natasha stifled a swear, knowing her face must be completely flushed by now.

“We have all the time in the world, Natasha,” Maria said, moving the hand on Natasha’s chest over to the other breast, her touch just a little rougher now as she massaged it.

“But I want you now.” Natasha’s voice had a bit of a growl to it, and to her satisfaction, she felt Maria shiver a little against her back. She was happy the way things were right now, but she’d have her way with Maria later, too.

“As you wish,” Maria whispered against Natasha’s neck, and her hand slid slowly from her inner thigh to Natasha’s center, caressing her lightly over fabric. It wasn’t enough, but it was a little relief, and Natasha bucked her hips a little into Maria’s hand, desperate for more friction. Maria kept her pace agonizingly slow, taking care not to apply direct pressure on Natasha’s clit, and it was driving her crazy.

“Don’t you want to touch me for real before I come?” Natasha said breathlessly, and a little groan escaped Maria’s mouth. She felt Maria grind a little against her backside, and it sent a jolt of pleasure down to her core to know that Maria was just as worked up as she was. “Because if you keep up this way, I will.”

“God, Natasha,” Maria moaned against Natasha’s neck, and finally, finally, she moved her hands, easing Natasha over on her back, and then gently slipping down Natasha’s pajamas and panties. Maria moved so that she sat between Natasha’s legs, just gazing at her for a moment. Natasha blushed under her gaze, opening her legs and wishing Maria would hurry up already.

Maria knelt forward, moving her hand up Natasha’s inner thigh, and then slipped her hand in between her folds, caressing her there for a moment. Natasha was incredibly wet by now, and the teasing was just intensifying it. At the sight of Natasha, Maria slipped her free hand in between her own legs, and Natasha felt another rush between her legs at the sight of Maria working herself.

“You know I’m going to have my way with you after this, right?” Natasha said, her voice around a faint moan as Maria continued to move her hand. Another moan slipped out of her mouth as Maria slipped a finger inside her, her thumb pressing circles into her clit.

“You better. But that doesn’t mean I can’t come along for the ride right now.” Now it was Maria’s voice that was breathless. She quickened her pace, and Natasha thrust her hips in time with Maria’s finger, feeling the pleasure build between her legs. The finger then became two, and her hand clenched in the bedspread as Maria curled her fingers inside her.

“Fuck, Maria.” Natasha could feel herself getting close to the edge, and she reached up a hand to pull Maria down into a rough, desperate kiss. The kiss was what sent her over the edge, and she let out a cry into Maria’s mouth as she came hard. She kept moving her hips to ride out the aftershocks, and when she was coherent enough, she moved Maria’s hand aside, slipping her own into Maria’s pajamas.

It wasn’t long before she brought Maria off too, and her breath caught at the sight of Maria so overcome by pleasure. Maria collapsed on top of her, and Natasha wrapped her arms around the other woman, running her hands over her back and soothing her.

“God, Maria.” Natasha leaned in to kiss Maria, long and slow this time. She ran her hand over Maria’s hair, nothing but softness in her expression now. It hit her in moments like this how much she loved the other woman, and she held her close, feeling Maria’s warm, solid form against her.

“That is the best way to wake up,” Maria said, moving her hand up to gently brush Natasha’s hair back from her face. She gave her another soft, lingering kiss. “And we have all day.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
